Wireless communication refers to communication between sending and receiving stations via electromagnetic radiation not guided by any hard physical path (e.g., by microwave link). Examples of wireless communication are communication via cellular telephony systems, Personal Communication Systems, or Global System for Mobile Communication systems.
Wireless communication is typically accomplished via users exchanging voice and/or alphanumeric data via use of at least one wireless device. One example of wireless communication is that of a first wireless-device user exchanging voice and/or alphanumeric data with a group of two or more other wireless-device users.
It has been noted by the inventors named herein (the inventors) that when a first wireless-device user finds it advantageous to exchange voice and/or alphanumeric data with a group of wireless-device users, the first wireless-device user either may want to disseminate information to the group, or may instead want to both disseminate information to the group and receive feedback from the group members in response to the disseminated information. It has been further noted by the inventors that when such group communication is performed in the related art, it is generally done manually, in that the first wireless-device user must generally contact each of the group members and disseminate the voice and/or alphanumeric data on an individual basis. Thereafter, typically the first wireless-device user manually aggregates and transforms the responses from the users in the group if such aggregation or transformation is desired.
The inventors have noted that there are several disadvantages to the manual method of the related art. First, the inventors have noted that it is very tedious and time intensive to contact and disseminate information to the group, particularly if data transmission is involved. Second, the inventors have noted that insofar as group members may be temporarily unavailable, the first wireless-device user must seek to repetitively call the unavailable group members. Third, the inventors have noted that it is very tedious and time intensive to manually aggregate and transform responses from the group members. Fourth, the inventors have noted that if a group member is not interested in either receiving or responding to the disseminated information, the first wireless-device user essentially wastes his time by contacting the disinterested user. Fifth, the inventors have noted that if a group member is undecided in his response to the disseminated information, the first wireless-device user must repetitively contact such undecided group member to see if the undecided group member has yet arrived at a decision. In addition to the foregoing, other disadvantages exist which will be appreciated by those having ordinary skill in the art.
In light of the foregoing, the inventors have noted that a need exists in the art for a method and system that will allow a wireless device user to easily disseminate information to and collect information from a group of wireless-device users.